


A Useless Fight

by apocalypticTaurus



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, M/M, Sadstuck, a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding him was something I loved doing and did as often as I could. Not like carrying him holding, but having him sit in or put his head in my lap where I could put my hands on his face or wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I never expected the last time I would hold him would be when he was dying.<br/>When the coin was flipped to decided who met their fate first, the result was Tails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Useless Fight

Holding him was something I loved doing and did as often as I could. Not like carrying him holding, but having him sit in or put his head in my lap where I could put my hands on his face or wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I never expected the last time I would hold him would be when he was dying.

I always thought, I would die first. It was a fact that lowbloods didn’t live nearly as long as highbloods, let alone a mutant lasting as long as seadwellwer. So, as I sat next to Cronus while he was quickly bleeding out, I wasn’t speaking or crying or anything. Instead, I stared at him in complete shock.

You probably want to know what happened. It really wasn’t anything big at first, but it escalated so quickly. Anyway, here’s what happened.

That morning (At least, I think it was morning. It was hard to tell on those planets.), I sat in his hive with him and it was a normal day, but then he got a message from Mituna. He got so angry because of whatever he had read and I tried to calm him down (it didn’t really work) and he did for a while, but he just got message after message after message. Clearly it was triggering him and at one point, Cronus got so upset he stood up so violently and started to storm out of his hive.

“Where are you going, Cronus?” I asked. I was very concerned. Cronus was never one to get angry very easily.

“Oh nowhere, babe. Just going over to Mituna’s planet for a bit.” There was a tone in his voice which told me he was going to do something reckless.

“You are not going to engage in any fights, right?”

“I can’t promise that, chief.” He sounded angry then.

“I am coming with you then.” I stood and walked over to him.

“There’s no need for that, Kan. I’ll be fine.”

“ _I am coming with you.”_ I said sternly.

“Fine then, come with.”

We arrived at our destination in no less than five minutes and when we got to Mituna’s hive, he was standing with Latula. She was trying to pull him back.

“Don’t do this, babe!” I heard her shout.

“Hey, Reject.” Cronus called. “I’m here. You want to fight me, bring it on. We all know I could beat you any day.”

“Yeah right.” I could hear his psionics start crackling as red and blue light surrounded him.

“Hey now, chief. No psionics. We fight with our fists. That’s the only fair way.” He paused while Mituna stopped his psionics. “No weapons either.”

“Fine.” And when they were both ready, they began to brawl. I stood off to the side, against the wall of Mituna’s hive, with Latula. She actually looked kind of worried when Cronus started landing punches and Mituna missed almost every swing. She started to look better as the fight progressed, but then Mituna start bleeding.

First, it was just a nose bleed, but he started bleeding from near his eyes and on his cheeks. Eventually, Cronus had him pinned to the ground.

“Get off me!!” Mituna yelled.

“You have to say it first.”

“No! Just get off me!” He was getting angrier by the second and I could see the faint trace of crackling red and blue light.

“Cronus. Cronus, it is clear you beat him. You should get off of him now.” I was worried then, my voice probably told everyone that, even if my face didn’t.

“It’s fine, babe.” He looked to me, before turning his face back on Mituna. “I’ll get up…As soon as Mituna here tells me I’ve won.”

“Get up you fuck!” He screamed.

“I want to hear you say it.” It was clear Mituna intended to use force if Cronus didn’t get up within the following few seconds.

“GET THE FUCK OFF!!!!!!!” And that was it.

“Cronus!” You probably couldn’t’ve even heard me scream over the roar of psionics. Cronus fell to the ground, Mituna ran off and Latula followed. I ran up to him and kneeled next to him and held him.

And that’s how I ended up here. Him dying as I held him, his purple blood staining my hands and clothes. And I sat there in silence and watched him and then started to cry. It was only a tear or two, but Cronus still noticed.

“It’s okay, chief.” He said weekly. “Don’t cry.” I looked at his face, his smiling face and I started to cry more. I was crying, not only because my matesprit was dying in my lap, but also because he was trying to comfort me when it should’ve been the other way around. He was smiling through the pain so I would feel better.

“I’m sorry if I’m triggering you, Cronus. I, I just…” I couldn’t complete me sentence as I tried to wipe my tears away. A shaky hand touched my face.

“Kan, it’s okay. Everything will be okay. You don’t need to cry.” His voice was so strained and I wanted to tell him to be quiet and that he needed to save his strength, but I couldn’t get the words out as I sat there crying. I pressed my palms to my eyes. I needed to stop, if not for me, then for him.

“Kan.” He said. “Kankri, look at me.” I moved my hands and saw his smiling face again. It was so pale and it looked like it was difficult for him to keep his smile there. His hand fell and he began to speak. I had to lean closer to hear.

“Remember, Kan. I’ll always love you. Even after die. I’ll still…” His voice trailed off and his body went limp and basically, my whole world crumbled around me. I sat there and sobbed and I don’t link I got up for at least a half an hour.


End file.
